The present invention relates to network environments, and more specifically, to systems, methods, and computer program products for monitoring operating experiences of images to improve workload optimization in virtualized systems (e.g., cloud computing environments).
Over-committing resources to virtualized systems allows more systems to co-exist on the same physical hardware. To maximize operation in a virtualized infrastructure, workloads across physical resources are optimized. Processes for optimizing workloads are often identified at the time that an image is provisioned, wherein the processes are further updated as needed thereafter. Images are the foundation bits that allow the virtualization system to constitute an instance.
In order to fit resources onto underutilized host systems, existing virtualized systems often use minimum requirements for running the images. Moreover, the method of hot migration is often used to rebalance workloads in virtualized systems. Other virtualized systems require the systems operator to select an appropriate host system.